Quinn
Quinn is the main character of the Wedding Dash series. Quinn is primarily a wedding planner, but she later expanded her business to other planning careers such as hotels,restraunts,etc. Her primary focus is to make sure that couples are pleased with their wedding experiences. Biography Early life In her early childhood, Quinn was brought up by her mother Lynn and her father, raised in the soft lands of Texas. She eventually grew up to be an independent woman and moved to DinerTown, where she befriended Flo and became her roommate. Dash to Wedding One day while helping out a friend with'' ''her wedding dress, her friend got a phone call telling her that her wedding was ruined. In an attempt to reassure her, Quinn talked to her friend, who proposed that Quinn plan her wedding. Quinn was shocked, and during a yoga session with Flo, she was convinced to become a wedding planner. After planning her friend's wedding, Quinn went on to plan 49 more in a backyard, grand ballroom, cruiseship, island and a majestic white castle in Ireland that she was given to by a surfer friend on the beach. After her first year of planning weddings, Quinn was cleaning a balcony in the castle, and eventually met Joe Wright, who proposed they work together sometime. Around The World in 50 Weddings Quinn started working with Joe and was invited to participate in a wedding planner competition by the powerful Mr. Bigger. The prize for winning the competition was that the winner would plan his daughter Adriana's wedding. Quinn entered the competition, and progressed through the battle venues of Niagra Falls, the Amazon Jungle, The Arabian Desert and an ice castle in Finland. Someone knocked the competition off and sabotaged each contestant so they didn't succeed in the competition. Quinn later discovered the mysterious villain to be her competitor Bella, but another problem arose: Adriana did not want to get married. The only reason her father arranged for her to marry Boris, a man working for Luxury Mattress, is because it would create a merger between Bigger Hotels and Luxury Mattress. Joe talked it over with her, and after their plan to tell Mr. Bigger failed, Adriana told her father she loved Joe instead while at the Royal Resort in Thailand. Quinn was left a little heartbroken at the surprise. Ready, Aim and Love! Quinn, feeling heartbroken by the previous shock was sitting sadly at a table in Flo's Diner, when Cupid came along. Quinn was enlightened that the God of Love needed help with his career, so she planned several weddings in various locations in the town. Quinn also wanted Cupid to shoot Joe so the magical properties of the arrow would make him fall in love with her. Although Cupid was successful in doing so, the overwhelming adoration by Joe made Quinn ask Cupid for a reversal effect arrow. After finishing the weddings in the Cloud 9 Resort, Cupid managed to reverse the spell on Joe and he was returned to normal. 4-Ever and ever Quinn and Flo received a surprise visit from Quinn's mother, Lynn, who had come down to help Quinn's planning business along with planning Quinn's wedding to Joe (Lynn didn't know that Quinn called it off). Lynn's surprising skills were able to book Quinn weddings in very beautiful locations. Along the way, Quinn noticed that something was off with her mom. Lynn confessed that her husband was having an affair and that the two were no longer together. Quinn and Flo called Quinn's father and eventually discovered that the supposed mistress was actually a planner for Lynn's commitment renewal. While Quinn and Joe still didn't get married, they were still excited for the renewal ceremony. At the ceremony, Quinn & Joe watch the ceremony, as they hold hands together. Other Adventures In the Avenue Flo series, Quinn first plans the wedding event between Tony & Victoria Big, but a string of disasters causes her to call for Flo's miracle working abilities to solve the mystery and help the newly engaged couple. Eventually Tony & Vicky are wed and the day is saved. In Special Delivery, Quinn has been hired to plan Vicky's Baby Shower but as always there's a string of issues with Quinn asking for Flo's assistance. accumulating with Vicky being rescued in an elevator and ran across a sea of cars, the pregnant Victoria eventually gave birth to twins. In Diner Dash 5: BOOM!, Quinn appears as hired assistance of $20,000 in each neighborhood. Quinn will refill the salad bar each time there is a stack of salad missing, Quinn is also there at the grand opening of Flo's newly built diner. Personality Quinn, like Flo, is a beautiful, charming and very good persuader. It's no surprise that they make a great team. Quinn is usually a very cheerful person, but in times of disaster (which is very often), Quinn will want Flo's help. Quinn keeps her love for Joe behind her whenever approached on the situation and is distressed after her mother begins planning her wedding. Quinn tries very hard to keep a peaceful state in an obvious disaster. She is never angry unless a justified reason calls for it (being stood up in favor of a waitress while on a date, or discovering another competitor has been sabotaging the other competitors). Appearance Like everyone else in DinerTown, Quinn keeps her own original appearance, wearing a yellow cream skirt with a purple shirt and violet jacket kept together by a silver belt, Quinn also has many other identical outfits in her guarded closet. In Wedding Dash 3, her appearance was greatly changed, her skin is now paler and her jacket is slightly different, she now wears a neck restraint with a small bell on it and her belt is a double silver restrainer. Her eyes are blue and her hair is ginger coloured, she wears purple earrings and purple shoes. On the occasion of exercising, she wears a full purple coloured outfit. Relationships With Flo As Quinn's best friend and roommate, Flo knows everything about the gorgeous wedding planner Quinn is. Flo will always help out Quinn in serious disasters. This side of Flo is shown in the Avenue Flo and Hotel Dash series. When Quinn is planning the events of DinerTown, she always goes to Flo for help. With Grandma Although Quinn doesn't socialize much with Florence, she does have a good relationship with her and Florence is always willing to help Quinn out. With Joe Quinn's strongest relationship of love. She has harbored a secret crush on Joe since she first met him and it is hinted vice versa. In Wedding Dash 2, Quinn preps up about her feelings to Joe, but it is put on hold before she can tell him. When she witnessed Adriana telling Mr. Bigger she loved Joe, Quinn was shocked and heartbroken as a result. In Wedding Dash 3, Quinn goes as far as using Cupid's arrow to make him fall in love with her. In 4-Ever, their feelings for each other grow even stronger as Quinn tries to stop the fake wedding. In the last scene of the game, they can be seen holding hands. With Lynn As Quinn's mother, Lynn knows every detail about her daughter. She came to help Quinn with her planning business and prepare Quinn's Big Day. Lynn loves Quinn very much and, like all mothers, can embarrass her at times. Category:Characters Category:Wedding Dash's characters Category:Diner Dash's characters Category:Main character Category:Popular characters Category:Female Characters